


Second chances

by The_Devils_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Child Neglect, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Odin (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Many characters I dont feel like tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second chance at growing up, child Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Angel/pseuds/The_Devils_Angel
Summary: Loki gets sent to Asgard to be punished by the All-Father, Frigga senses something off about Odin and goes to defend Loki against his father when she sees him about to be killed. Narrowly escaping and full of remorse Frigga decides to let him have a second chance.Though it is not as she intended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an idea I had and I don't know if I should finish it. This was short so my bad if I do make it a one-shot.

"I hear by thee, send you to death."

Loki didn't understand why Odin was acting like he had an audience, it was only him and the All-Father in the throne room beside the palace guards. In all honesty, he thought his mother would have been here. He wanted to say goodbye at least, although he understands that she possibly didn't want to come. The disappointment must be eating at her.

In the face of his ultimate demise, he couldn't help but smile, it was pleasing to know that Odin looked absolutely angry to see that he could no longer threaten his son. Oh, that was the thing though, Loki wasn't his son. He had discovered his heritage and he was _never _his son, maybe that was why Odin favored Thor. Thor was, after all, his own flesh and blood while Loki was the babe that he had claimed as a trophy.

"Your sentence shall be carried out tomorrow at sunset, execution by my own spear. Be grateful for no criminal deserves such mercy."

Grateful? Loki would laugh if the collar on his throat hadn't restricted him of doing so. The guards next to him picked him up and brought him to his cell. He was away from the other criminals, down in the deepest dungeons that were only for the worst of the worst. Thor and himself had played down here before, he would come and practice his magic while Thor bothered him until he had enough of his brother's antics. Then he would play with him but of course, Odin would come in just as he fired a bit of his magic at his brother.

Then he would get punished until Frigga came to him and reassured him that she knew he meant no ill will.

A part of the god wondered when he started calling Odin by name instead of All-Father or father, another part of him knew when while the other parts didn't care. 

He would be killed soon enough.

* * *

The Queen of Asgard, wife to Odin and mother of both the god of thunder and the god of mischief was _furious._ She had heard that her youngest son had returned and awaited trial for his crimes, which she understood. He has to be held accountable for everything he has done but she wasn't invited to attend. Not only that but she was strictly ordered not to attend her own child's trial? She was beyond upset.

Then she finds out her baby boy was going to be killed?

Please excuse her Midgardian speech but what the fuck?

She loved both of her sons yes but Loki was special to her in ways Thor was not. Thor was his father's son, he was rough and always charged in headfirst without a plan. He was strong-willed yes but loud and listened to his father a bit more even if she had his best interest like always.

Loki was different from his brother, he had a sense for magic and so she trained him in the art. He was quiet and clever where his brother was not and he cared more for his studies. He was his mother's son, they never had a falling out that they could never get over nor had they ever stayed apart for long but...she knew that would all come undone.

Odin wished to have Loki as a puppet it seemed since the boy was small, he was always the lesser one to Thor and she could see how much it hurt him. She watched as his quiet nature turned into one of thorns and venom as the years past and it hurt her most to know there was little she could do.

Every boy just wants to please his father.

Oh, how she wanted to shake Odin harshly so he could see what he had done, though was too late. Now she had a new mission, to save her son before it was too late forever.

* * *

Guards came and got Loki in the middle of the night and led him to the training grounds, he was chained from head to toe and placed in the center while Odin walked gracefully towards him with his spear in hand.

"At this moment you are going to greet death." Odin's voice rang out over the otherwise silent grounds.

Of course, he wouldn't live until sunset the next day, of course, he would be killed on such common grounds, at least Odin respected him enough for this to be private.

"Oh really? I thought he was going to be imprisoned." Loki couldn't help but smile slightly at his mother's voice though he was concerned. She sounded angry.

Loki, for all of his childhood, had never heard the Queen anything more than annoyed.

"My love, what are you doing here? You were told not to come."

"You think you could keep me away from my son? What has possessed you into doing these things? I thought we agreed he would be imprisoned."

Odin sighed heavily "you do not understand. He will never stop doing such foolish things, we cannot treat him like a child." 

Frigga laughed as she finally came into Loki's view, she was wearing her armor as if she was...oh no.

"You think I do not understand? I raised him, remember?" 

Odin growled, it was obvious he was losing his patience with her.

"Leave Frigga, I will speak with you later."

Loki watched as his mother walked closer to him.

"I will not leave him here with you, you are not acting right. You-"

Odin smacked her away from him with his spear, it did not stab her but it made her fall beside him in pain. Anger surged upward and Loki narrowed his eyes. 

"I...I will not allow you to be broken completely." Her voice was a whisper and he caught the slight movement in her wrist. 

Golden smoke arose from where he was seated on the ground, he heard a scream of rage and the sound of footsteps coming towards him as the smoke covered him completely. The wind swirled around him as his head felt heavy, suddenly exhausted hit him tenfold and he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you wanted more chapters so...here it is. I might be rusty.

Odin watched as the golden smoke cleared and saw how Loki was no longer there, his chains were the only things that remained.

"Do you know what you've just done, Frigga?" His voice sounded far away as he turned to face his wife...

No, not his wife...

A traitor to the throne and poison to the Nine Realms.

"I just saved my son, from a monster. You are not in the right here-"

"And you are?!"

Frigga got up from the ground and stepped away from her husband. He wore a face that she had never seen before, anger shone through his eyes and a sneer was placed on his lips.

"You are not my wife." Odin sighed out as he readied his spear.

"And you Odin, are not the father to my child," Frigga announced with pride.

"Do you not claim your true son Thor? Is he not of my flesh and of my blood?"

Frigga didn't have time to answer as he charged at his wife. 

* * *

The first thing he registered was how unbearably warm he felt.

It was like he was in a heater that was on full blast.

The next thing he registered was the smell, he didn't know where he was but wherever he currently sat was...less than desirable. 

Standing up from his seated position he looked around from where he was, it was dark and everything was taller than he was but only by a little bit. Looking to his left he noticed bright lights and moving inventions going every which way.

Shakily he tried to walk towards the lights when a slight breeze made him sigh in comfort, the cool air was welcomed. As he walked he saw people walking to and from wherever they came which was odd, it was very dark out beside the bright lights.

A sudden fear of being seen settled deep into his gut, swiftly he turned around and tried to find another way out of the hole in the corner he was in. Then he spotted a ladder and with no hesitation, he climbed it.

A gasp left his mouth when he reached the top. Here the wind was stronger which made his hair flow wildly, it felt better than the heat down below.

Carefully he walked to the edge of the building he was on and smiled slightly at the lights, they were so pretty-

"Hey, what are you doing up here?"

He turned to see a man standing with a suit on coming towards him slowly as if he would jump off the building to escape him.

"Cold here."

Whoever the person finally came in front of him and bent over just a tad to be exactly his height. The mask he wore had eyes that widened when he got a better look at him and the instinct to hide came but he didn't know why.

"Uh- I'm...I'm Spider-Man. What's your name?" Spider-Man asked gently.

"I don't know..." He answered softly still maintaining eye contact.

Why didn't he know who he was? Was a name really that important?

"Okay, can you come with me? I won't hurt you, in fact, I know someone who can help you."

He thought for a moment before nodding slowly and as soon as he blinked he was flying through the air while gripping on to Spider-Man like a life-line.

He blinked once more and suddenly he was placed on the ground in front of a man with a cup in his hands, it reminded him of how thirsty he was.

"Peter...explain to me why there is a naked blue almost-teenager looking person standing right in front of me in my lab."

He looked at Spider-Man who had his mask off with a puzzled face.

"I found him on a roof top but he's, like you said, _blue _and I didn't know what else to do and I have no idea why he's naked. He dosen't know his name, trust me I asked, and now I'm freaking out because who is he?"

Tony just sighed and looked down at their new guest...something yet nothing was familiar about him...


End file.
